1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an identification card, which has a safeguard against counterfeiting and includes a layer consisting of a recording material in which a hologram has been recorded.
2. Prior Art
Identification cards, which are provided with means to safeguard against counterfeiting or falsifying, which means includes a hologram containing selected information, are known and an example is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 58 056. This type of identification card is produced by means of recording a hologram of an object carrying information on a light sensitive recording material with the help of an object beam and a reference beam. Before the holographic exposure of the recording material with the object beam containing the information which is to be recorded in the hologram, the light sensitive recording material was secured and permanently connected to the information card. During the recording of the hologram, the object wave, which is reflected from the object, is directed onto the recording material and interferes with the reference beam to form the hologram of the information to be recorded.